Gold plate folders
}} The Gold plate folders are Japanese folding cameras taking 6.5×9cm pictures. They were distributed from 1934 to 1937 by Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten. It is not known if they are related to the company Gold Camera Kōgyōsho. At least three models were sold, quite different one from the other. All the models were supplied with three plate holders, a film-pack adapter and a cable release. Undated leaflet for the Gold Camera, reproduced in this page, and advertisement in no.1, 10 May 1934, p.5, reproduced on p.7 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The B Gold The B Gold (B型ゴールド) has single extension bellows and no visible movement ability. The focusing goes down to 1'5" (1尺5寸), it is not known if it is driven by a focusing lever or if the front standard is simply pulled forward by hand. The lens is an f/6.8 Rapid or Rapid Rectilinear (R.R.) and the shutter has B, 25, 50 settings. The shutter plate is inscribed Gold at the top. In an undated leaflet for the Gold cameras, the B Gold is listed for . Undated leaflet for the Gold Camera, reproduced in this page. It appears for the same price in advertisements by Yamashita dated July 1935 and March 1936, with no mention of the model name. Advertisements in , reproduced in , p.71. The A Gold The A Gold (A型ゴールド) has rack-and-pinion focusing controlled by a small wheel on the photographer's left. There is no visible movement ability. It was perhaps the original model of the Gold, and was advertised in the 10 May 1934 issue of , with no mention of the model name. Advertisement in no.1, 10 May 1934, p.5, reproduced on p.7 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The advertisement mentions Yamashita Shōten, and the following versions are listed: * Trionar f/6.3 lens, Elka shutter, ; * Trionar f/4.5 lens, Elka shutter, ; * Tenar Name inferred from the katakana テーナー. f/4.5 lens, Pronto shutter, ; * Tenar f/4.5 lens, Ibsor shutter, ; * Tenar f/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, . In the undated leaflet for the Gold cameras cited above, two versions of the A Gold are presented. Undated leaflet for the Gold Camera, reproduced in this page. The f/6.3 model has "one-and-a-half" extension bellows (一段半伸). The lens is a Trionar f/6.3 and the shutter is an Elka C giving T, B, 10–150 speeds. The shutter plate is inscribed ELKA–C at the bottom and Patent~Pending at the top, with a logo on the right. The price is given as . The f/4.5 model has double extension bellows. The lens is a Lucomar f/4.5 and the shutter is a Rulex D giving T, B, 25–150 speeds and made by Neumann & Heilemann. The choice of a shutter having lesser features is unexplained. The price is given as ¥38. In an advertisement by Yamashita dated March 1936, Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.71. the Lucomar f/4.5 model is listed for , and an intermediate model appears with a Trionar f/4.5 lens and an Elka shutter giving T, B, 25–100 speeds, for . A version is also reported with a Trionar f/4.5 lens and an Elka B shutter (T, B, 5–200). , p.336. The camera was mentioned again in the 20 April 1937 catalogue by Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten; this is the last reported mention of the Gold plate folders. , p.336. One surviving example of the A Gold has been observed. The name GOLD is embossed in the leather of the folding bed and of the ground glass hood. There is a round metal plate riveted to the right hand side, certainly showing the GOLD CAMERA logo. The Special Gold The Special Gold (スペシャルゴールド) has double extension bellows and vertical movement ability. The focusing is by rack-and-pinion driven by a wheel on the right. There is a round plate on the left hand side with a Gold marking. Three versions are listed in the above-mentioned leaflet: Undated leaflet for the Gold Camera, reproduced in this page. * Lucomar f/4.5 lens, Rulex B shutter, T, B, 5–150 speeds (¥50); * Corygon f/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, T, B, 1–250 speeds, self-timer ( ); * Corygon f/4.5 lens, Compur-Rapid shutter, T, B, 1–400 speeds, self-timer ( ). In the March 1936 advertisement cited above, Advertisement in , reproduced in , p.71. the Lucomar f/4.5 model disappeared and the other prices were unchanged. Versions with a Lucomar f/6.3 or f/4.5 lens and a Rulex D shutter are reported. , p.336. Notes Bibliography * Anonymous company. Leaflet for the Gold Camera. Date not indicated. Document reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Items 102–3. * Advertisement on p.7, corresponding to p.5 of issue no.1, dated 10 May 1934. These cameras are not listed in . Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: G Category: 1935